Messing Around
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: The prequel to Her Fantasies. Find out how it all started. Co-Written by SameAsTheNext


**SAtN: We're ba-ak!  
Me: You make us seem evil.  
SAtN: You make us seem like we're not.  
****Me: …  
SAtN: This is a prequel to AATGS's **_**Her Fantasies**_**!**

**Messing Around  
**

Eleanor groaned at the sound of her cell phone going off and disturbing her from her peaceful sleep. She groggily reached from under her blanket and began feeling around for the noisy entity. After knocking over her clock, a few pencils, and a picture of her sisters with the Chipmunks she finally grasped her phone. She absent-mindedly slid it open and pressed it to her ear. "What?" She groaned.

She heard a familiar chuckle come from the person on the other side of the phone. "What's up, El?"

Eleanor sat up at the sound of the voice. "Alvin?" She questioned though she knew the answer. She reached down and grabbed her bedside table clock off the floor. The red numbers shone 2:21 (obviously the a.m.). Her eyes narrowed. "What the hell!" She hissed at her longtime friend.

Alvin chuckled again. "I couldn't sleep; so, I decided to see what you were up to." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

Eleanor sat against her pillows and blinked a few times. "Let's see, at two in the morning…? Hmm… I'm baking a pie." She glared even if Alvin couldn't see her.

"Come on, Ellie; you've got to help me fall asleep."

Eleanor sighed and leaned forward in order to keep herself awake long enough for Alvin to fall asleep. "Okay did you try… counting sheep?" She shrugged.

"Yes," Alvin chuckled again.

Eleanor closed her eyes and thought. "What about drinking some warm milk?"

"Gross…"

Eleanor smiled a little as she continued to think. "You could lie to yourself." She spoke. "Tell your body that you don't want to go to sleep, and eventually your body will betray you."

Alvin's brow was quirked at this conundrum. "I don't think my body is that naïve."

Eleanor rolled her eyes as her lips continued to curve into a smile. "You've dismissed every idea I've given you, Seville." She leaned back into her pillows once again. "Do you want to fall asleep or not?"

"Of course I do," Alvin also sat against his pillows. "You just have to come up with an idea that will appeal to me."

Eleanor tilted her head to the side as she thought. "Exercise might burn some of your energy." She suggested.

Alvin nodded. "Go on."

Eleanor shrugged. "You could do a few jumping jacks, or push-ups, or sit-ups…"

"…Or phone sex."

Eleanor's eyes widened at this suggestion. "…Phone _what_?"

"…Phone…"

"No, don't repeat it!" She began to panic in a hushed tone. "I am _not _having phone sex with you."

Alvin laughed at Eleanor's reaction. "Calm down, El. I was only joking." He heard a slight sigh on the other end. "How about you just stay up with me?" He suggested. "Just until I fall asleep."

Eleanor glanced at her clock. 2:30. "Sure, why not." She shrugged and switched on her TV. She wouldn't be up that long.

"Ellie," Theodore called softly shaking Eleanor.

She groaned as she tried to make the lockers she was leaning against more comfortable. "Just let me lay here, Theodore; I haven't slept in three nights." She explained sliding down to the floor.

"Why not?" Theodore sat beside her.

"Your stupid brother calls me in the middle of the night because he can't sleep, and then he'll keep me up all night."

Theodore rose his gaze to his brother who was leaning against his lockers sleeping across the hall. "That explains a lot." He said. "And knowing Alvin he'll be calling you again tonight if he doesn't get a date."

Eleanor lifted her head. Suddenly she was wide awake. "I don't get the connection."

Theodore shrugged. "You know Alvin. He'll hook up with a girl and then move on, but lately he's been having a dry spell."

Eleanor narrowed her eyes in thought. She smiled as an idea dawned on her. "That's it!" She exclaimed pushing herself up on her feet.

"What's it?" Theodore stood also.

"Teddy, you're a _genius_!" She leaned over and pecked his cheek. "I'll see you later." She called over her shoulder as she ran down the hall. She made it to Alvin's locker where he was sleeping. "Alvin!" She yelled pushing him awake.

"Fifteen more minutes." He mumbled as he fell to the floor.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and kneeled in front of him. "Alvin, I'm lonely." She whispered seductively. Just as planned Alvin's eyes flew open as he searched for the owner of the voice. "Good, you're awake." Alvin groaned and sat up. "I want you to come over tonight."

Alvin fought to keep his eyes open. "Why?"

Eleanor smirked. "You'll see." Alvin stared at her curiously. "And trust me; you'll sleep like a baby." She stood and began her walk home. _First I have to go home and get nap…_

"Hey, Alvin, I'm glad you came." Eleanor said opening her window to let him into her room.

Alvin sighed and dusted the extra bark from the tree off his shirt. "Okay, what's up?"

Eleanor grabbed his hand and guided him to her bed, taking a seat on it. "We need to burn your energy somehow, and I think I have the solution." Alvin raised his brow in curiosity. "I have to have sex."

"Whoa; what?" Alvin stood to his feet, eyes wide in panic.

Eleanor sighed. "It's the only way either of us will be getting to sleep." Alvin continued to shake his head in disagreement. "Alvin, you can't sleep because you've built up too much sexual tension, and I can't sleep because of your stupid sexual frustrations!"

Alvin released a cooling breath as he came down from his shock. "Listen Ellie, I don't need your help getting laid." He chuckled cockily. Eleanor crossed her arms, raising her brow skeptically at him. He sighed and sat back on the bed. "What did you have in mind? That _we _sleep together?"

Eleanor blinked in surprise. "N-no, I thought you would just seduce one of my desperate friends."

"But this is much faster!"

Eleanor's eyes grew as large as saucers. How tired was he? He obviously wasn't in his right mind. "But _we _don't have to sleep to together. We're best friends; I'd hate for things to get awkward between us." She said. Alvin rolled his eyes. "Besides, I'm a…" Eleanor trailed off.

Alvin chuckled. "Don't you think I know that? I want your first time to be special and it might as well be with someone you trust not to hurt you." Eleanor bit her lip as Alvin placed his hand on hers. "You trust me, right?"

A small smile spread across her lips. She turned his gaze to the window in front of them and blew out a breath. "Yeah," She locked eyes with him again. "There's no undo on these things."

Alvin let out another laugh. "I know," He smirked at her still uneasy expression. He raised his hand up to her cheek and gently caressed it. "Relax," He whispered. Eleanor closed her eyes as he leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before quickly pulling back. Her eyes fluttered open and her lips curved into a smirk as she looked at Alvin's baffled expression. "What's wrong? Forget how to do it?" She teased.

Alvin's eyes narrowed. "No," He let out a small chuckle.

"Oh, so you're just a chicken then?" Alvin rolled his eyes. "Alvin's a chicken. Alvin's a chicken!" Eleanor began singing repeatedly, bouncing on the bed.

"Okay, very mature." He smirked. Eleanor continued her song. "Ellie," He laughed. She continued. "I'm not chicken!" He finally yelled.

Eleanor stopped singing and let he bed come to s stand-still. She leaned closer to her friend, lowering her voice. "Prove it." She issued the challenge, flashing Alvin a perfected mirror image of his infamous smirk.

Alvin raised his brow, the real deal spreading across his features. He leaned even closer, their lips only inches apart, feeling the other's breath dancing across their cheeks. Eleanor's eyes shut as she inhaled the sweet aroma. Alvin chuckled at the subtle shudder that went through her body. "You asked for it." He whispered before closing the remaining gap between them.

Alvin squeezed his eyes shut tighter. The bright morning sun was clear as day through his lidded eyes. He stretched his tired muscles causing another body to stir beside him, tightening their arms around his abdomen. He smiled at the familiar scent of strawberries and cherry blossom. He tilted his head to look down at the blonde chipette cuddled up to him. She let out a sigh of content before lifting her eyes to meet his gaze. "Morning," Eleanor smiled.

"Morning," Alvin smiled back.

Eleanor began to sit up but was stopped by Alvin wrapping his arms around her, bringing her back to her original laying position. "How'd you sleep?" She asked lying her head against his chest once again.

Eleanor smiled at the feeling of vibrations his chuckles brought to his body. "Better than I ever have." He spoke into her hair.

They laid in silence, enjoying each other's company, as the sounds of the morning birds and passing cars filled the room. Alvin glanced over at the clock on Eleanor's bedside table and frowned. He leaned his nose into his best friends hair, trying to take in one last hint before he spoke the words he had said thousands of times but now dreaded. "I have to go." He said quietly, rubbing up and down Eleanor's arm.

He felt Eleanor smile against his bare chest. "I figured you would." She mumbled, slowly removing her arms from around him.

Alvin dressed in silence. Eleanor had fallen back asleep shortly after he announced his needed (but reluctant) departure. Once fully dressed, Alvin took one last glance at his sleeping friend before placing a small kiss on her temple and quietly exiting through her bedroom window.

All through school everything went on as normal. Alvin and Eleanor didn't feel awkward but instead were thoughtful. Instead of focusing on their school work they thought of other things- which, for Alvin, wasn't all that strange. The center of their thought process seemed to be the events of the night before. Even after school was done as they in their separate beds they thought of it.

In their attempts to overcome their insomnia they became more restless than ever. Alvin sat up in his bed, contemplating, debating whether or not to pick up his phone as he had done so often. Just as he was about to do so, his phone rang. Seeing the flashing name on his screen he quickly flipped open his phone and held it to his ear. Without having to announce his presence, Eleanor spoke, "I can't sleep."

"Me neither."

There was a pause. Alvin shut his eyes in hope that Eleanor would say something, anything that would give him a sign that she wanted the same thing he did. The silence went on. _Come on, Ellie; don't tease me. _"W-would you mind coming over?"

Alvin smiled. "You know what, El? I think this is the makings of an interesting story."

**Me: Thanks to SameAsTheNext for the help.****  
SAtN: No prop!  
Me: Together we have managed to make a squeal and prequel to **_**Her Fantasies**_**.****  
SAtN: Whoo! We rock!**  
**Me: Do you agree? Do we rock?  
Both: REVIEW!**


End file.
